


Anhora's problem

by Panatlantic



Series: 99 problems [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha Arthur, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panatlantic/pseuds/Panatlantic
Summary: Spoiler: it's unicorns
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: 99 problems [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948336
Comments: 19
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur was out hunting. A particularly manly, alpha pursuit that he had chosen to pursue, and not because Uther had banished him from the castle with all the other unmated alpha knights in order to get some alone time with Merlin, who had been cold and distant since Uther had spurned his mother that one time totally by accident. Still Uther hadn’t become King of Camelot by not being persistent (and certainly not by whining until the beta’s around him just shrugged and gave in).

Unfortunately Uther had failed to recall that obviously all of the locksmiths in Camelot were incompetent and probably magic users (obviously, because otherwise one might presume that Merlin had magic that allowed him to open locked doors).

Back to the point, this left Arthur out hunting when Merlin decided to join them.

“Merlin!” Arthur whispered, gesturing Merlin over to his side. Arthur had come to believe Merlin had no concept that crossbows worked in straight lines, because he was always getting in the way. For once, this was exactly the case - as an instinctual magic user, anything Merlin threw or shot went exactly where he meant it to, even when this meant dodging obstacles. Merlin genuinely didn’t understand why they couldn’t just shoot around him. Idiots.

Arthur gestured at two of his fellow knights to come around from behind on whatever beast they were hunting.

“…?” Asked Merlin. Not that he minded, as long as it was something made of meat.  
  
“I don't know. We’ll surround it and see.”

Merlin frowned. Alphas were all about stalking prey for ridiculous amounts of time… It made much more sense to flush it out quickly. Merlin tried to tug away from Arthurs hold (as the highest-ranking alpha in the party obviously it was his (self-appointed) duty to hold the omega down during the hunt. Ahem. Duty).

“I just said we don't know what it is! It could be dangerous!” Arthur cried as Merlin bit his hand and pulled free, dashing off into the glade.

In deference to Arthurs insistence it was dangerous, Merlin picked up a stick. Sticks were nice. So brown and sticky… Merlin huffed a little at his own joke. Then he saw it.

Now Merlin was of two minds when it came to horses. Yes you could eat them, and that was to be respected, but like all omegas he couldn’t help but feel a connection with them. Like Merlin, horses had special blankets and also like Merlin, horses didn’t mind having alphas ride them every now and then (well really just Arthur so far, but Merlin had plans (the shrubbery had had thorns and Merlin was NOT spending another heat that way)). Also. Horsemeat was quite stringy.

Merlin poked it with the stick a few times to make it move on (this strategy was usually quite effective on George). That was when Arthur arrived and shot the blighter with his crossbow.

“Ha-ha! A unicorn!” Cried Arthur coming out of the brush triumphantly.

Merlin poked the unicorn a couple of times. Definitely dead. Yup. He sighed. He’d liked that horse… it looked exactly like the horse one of the knights had ridden two episodes ago but with a stabby thing on its head (Merlin remembered because it had had a particularly fine blanket... (had, past tense (it was now Merlin's blanket)).

“Don't…. don’t be such a girl, Merlin!” Arthur choked out defensively when he noticed Merlin looked upset at the kill. Merlin never looked upset at a kill… he was usually frying up the innards by now.

Merlin watched a creepy old dude in a white robe come out of the woods.

“What are you looking at now?” Demanded Arthur.

Merlin shrugged.

* * *

“Father! A unicorn's horn to grace the walls of Camelot!” Declared Arthur, sauntering into the throne room.

“Magnificent!” Salivated Uther, who might be not so much looking at the horn as the bearer. Merlin didn’t really get why he had to carry the horn, but George said he got to keep the pillow it was on after (George had sewn a pork sausage in there), soooo… “It's the first one I've seen.”

Merlin stopped a couple of meters from the throne and tossed the horn to Uther (he wasn’t taking any chances with that pillow, or Uther’s lunging distance – the fact Gaius had been applying salve to Uther’s knee when they’d entered the throne room suggested the old codger had been practicing again).

“Gaius, look at this.” Uther commanded tossing it aside to the physician, possibly distracted by Merlin who was very pleased with his new pillow and scenting it.

“It is very impressive, My Lord.” The physician replied monotonously.

“What is it, Gaius? Speak your mind!” Demanded Uther.

“Unicorns are rare and mystical creatures. There is a legend that says that bad fortune will come to anyone who slays one.” Gaius intoned grimly.

“Nonsense! We will be the envy of every kingdom!” Uther announced.

* * *

Even with his new pillow, Merlin was still upset about the Unicorn. He had no idea why anyone would want to kill an animal and take only its horn. Merlin had acquired (where ‘acquired’ here means stolen from Arthur’s saddle bags) the horn on the ride back to Camelot and could absolutely confirm it was not edible – the best he had managed was a bit of sloppy sucking (it had been a _very_ long ride back for the alphas in the party).

“Arthur is an alpha. It's in his blood. Whereas you are an omega, something entirely different.” Explained Gaius.

Merlin sighed morosely – to make matters worse, the alphas had decided to return to Camelot immediately so there wouldn’t even be venison or boar…

“Beautiful creatures. It's a rare privilege. Alas, there are few unicorns still alive.” Gaius continued, completely misreading Merlin’s sigh.

* * *

  
“My horse threw a shoe. Take it to the blacksmith. Make sure he does a good job. And when you've done that, you can polish my s...” Arthur stopped in his instructions to Merlin (which were really instructions to George, but there were appearances to uphold when dealing with omega), Merlin was staring out the window and not even pretending to pay attention to him. “Merlin? Have you listened to a word I've said?”

Merlin nodded.

“You've got a face like a wounded bear ever since we got back from that hunting trip. Don't tell me you're still upset about the unicorn.”

Merlin frowned. He wasn’t sure what a wounded bear looked like.

“We were hunting. That's what you do. Would you have me bring it home as a pet?” Merlin looked far too thoughtful at that idea, so Arthur quickly changed the topic. “Look at this!”

“…?” Merlin looked. 

“Do you know what that is?” Arthur pointed at the rat droppings.

Merlin shrugged. He had no idea why this would upset Arthur.

“Rat droppings. My chambers are infested. You need to spend less time worrying about unicorns and more time worrying about rats.” Arthur informed him.

Merlin stitched the parts of the conversation together in a typical omega fashion and decided Arthur wanted him to breed pet rats in his bedroom (breeding figured heavily in omega logic). He nodded eagerly (rat meat, while tough, was an excellent source of protein).

The deep buried, prophetic part of Arthur shuddered in horror at Merlin’s delighted expression. It didn’t get a chance to process this when there was an urgent knocking on the door.

“Enter!” Called Arthur, and a beta guard came and announced the King required his presence.

* * *

“Every single ear has died. We've received reports that it's the same throughout the entire kingdom.” Uther threw the dead stalk aside.

“I rode through this valley only yesterday. The crop looked healthy enough then.” Arthur replied.

“It happened overnight. Farmers are at a loss to explain it.” Uther continued.

“Do you think it’s an unusual natural weather phenomenon of some kind?” Arthur had been doing some reading since he got back from Ealdor and was quite eager to show off his newly gained expertise.

“Hmpf. Perhaps.” Answered Uther, not one to be shown up by his own son. “I've asked the court physician to conduct some tests. We must ration what little food we have left.”

* * *

“I'm here to complete the tests.” Gaius explained to Merlin. “No disease I have heard of could spread through the entire kingdom in a single night.” He cleared his throat before allowing, “…nor natural phenomena… it is not killing all the plants. The trees and hedges around the crop fields are unharmed. Unfortunately, you can't eat trees and hedges.”

“…magic…?” Suggested Merlin. Officially Merlin was here to help Gaius, but unofficially he was there to distract Uther in the case that he came to the same conclusion as Merlin.

“We can't assume that, Merlin. Perhaps there is something in the soil and water that can explain it. I can't tell the King it's caused by sorcery until I'm completely certain.”

Merlin was in shock. No crops meant no flour. No flour meant no bread. Well… at least he’d still have cake, but it was going to be tough…

* * *

It got tougher (and not just because Merlin discovered cake was made from flour) .

Rationing.

“The livestock is either dying or has been eaten. Food and water's very scarce and we're distributing rations, but they're very meagre.” Arthur explained to his father. “The people are growing scared. There's been some looting.”

Merlin gasped. He understood loss. Someone had looted the 13 barrels of salt pork he had stored in his room just last week (granted it was Gaius that had tipped Cook off, but Merlin didn’t know that).

“We must maintain order at all costs.” Uther ordered. “Panic will make the situation worse. I'll issue a decree that looters will be executed. From tonight, Camelot will be under curfew.”

“I'll see to it.” Arthur replied.

* * *

  
“Merlin. Is it true what they're saying about the crops? They're all dead?” Gwen asked.

Merlin nodded and followed her. Gwen had a bucket and buckets were useful for storing food in. Maybe she was a looter…. If she was, Merlin wanted in.

“I'm sure Arthur will think of something.” Gwen answered his determined look.

“….Merlin!” Replied Merlin thumping his own chest in affirmation.

Gwen, having arrived at the well started pumping the water to fill the bucket. Nobody commented about the unlikelihood of a pneumatic pump existing in Arthurian England, or its inability to pump sand, but then we must presume all the sceptics were at home enjoying their roast potatoes and darning their socks. Merlin immediately lost interest and wandered away, so he wasn’t there to see the bucket fill with dry sand instead of water.

* * *

“Sand. And you say the well is full of it?” Uther asked Arthur as he sifted the sand through his fingers.

“I sent men down to the underground reservoir. There is no trace of water to be found.” Arthur responded.

“First the crops, and now this.” Uther sighed.

“It's the same throughout the kingdom. There's precious little water anywhere.” Arthur explained.

“Gaius!” Uther motioned for the physician to approach. “Can you offer any explanation for this?”

“I cannot think of a scientific explanation...” Gaius ground out, and then added because Arthur looked terribly eager to add to the conversation, “…and no, it does not appear to be a previously unknown natural weather phenomenon.” Arthur put his hand down. “I can only conclude it's the result of… well… “ Gaius grimaced, knowing what Uther’s reaction would be, “sorcery, Sire.”

“I believe you're right!” Grinned Uther, rubbing his hands together in delight. “It is the work of magic! The kingdom is under attack!”

* * *

  
When Gaius returned to his chambers, Merlin was sitting (relatively) benignly and simultaneously building a sandcastle, reading a magic book and gutting some kind of small mammal. The omega ability to multitask never failed to impress the old beta. Why, if Merlin had an attention span longer than a flea he’d practically be dangerous.

“ _Gréot gecymen, lecan. Gecymen gé drýe wæter.”_ Muttered Merlin thoughtfully as Gaius crept around quietly, trying not to break his concentration.

Scenting the old betas approach, Merlin gave him a cockeyed look before Gaius responded, “I was hoping you might be trying to turn it back into water. I know I've cautioned against using magic, but if ever there was a time to use your talents, it's now.”

Merlin sighed and flattened the parapets. The spell was a tough one. He needed some inspiration.

* * *

“Patrol the market and the lower town! No one is to leave their homes!” Arthur commanded the town guards. “Dismissed.”

Naturally Merlin chose this moment to saunter out into the street. Luckily the guards were all betas so they just shrugged to each other and went about their business.

“Merlin. You do realise there's a curfew?” Stated Arthur as Merlin rolled in the dirt for a bit (Gwen had insisted he wash when they returned to Camelot from Ealdor (in the throes of his heat Merlin had convinced himself (shortly after discovering the thorns) he needed Arthur’s assistance, explosive diarrhoea or nay) and then went and sidled up to Arthur (he had been wrong, so very, very wrong)). 

Merlin shrugged but didn’t argue. Curfews were rather flexible things when you were an omega. Especially one that could magic locks open and put guards to sleep.

“Anyway, did you find the rat?” Frankly the rat problem was Merlin’s fault. He was a very messy eater in bed and it was often Arthur turned in his sleep only to be woken by a smoked haddock, gnawed bone or half-eaten sausage poking him in the ribs.

Merlin gave a low growl.

“So you have been outwitted by a rat?” Arthur mocked.

Taking from Uther’s example of rule, Merlin had decided the best way would be rule by fear, so he had made an object lesson of the rat leader by skinning and displaying its bloody corpse to the other rats. So far there had been no change, but he supposed these things took time. Arthur was going to be so impressed when he got back to his room later. Merlin preened.

“Go home.” Arthur commanded. ”It'd be embarrassing to have to lock up my own servant for breaking the curfew.” Naturally Merlin ignored this and went to poke at some horse dung. This is when Arthur noticed the creepy old dude in white walking through the courtyard corridor into the palace.

“What was that?” Arthur asked.

“…what?” Repeated Merlin, running to follow Arthur who was chasing… someone? On an instinctive level it felt pretty good to chase after an alpha.

When they got to the burial vaults, Arthur stopped and Merlin tackled him around the waist. Arthur pried him off and made some ridiculous hand gestures.

Merlin nodded then continued to follow Arthur, until Arthur stopped again.

“That meant you go the other way and cut him off.” Explained Arthur, turning Merlin around physically to face the opposite direction.

“…okay…” Merlin complied rolling his eyes. Although how anyone was supposed to get that from Arthurs super vague gestures… Shortly he had done a circuit of the iron stairway and found himself meeting Arthur coming from the opposite direction.

“Where is he?” Arthur demanded.

Merlin shrugged.

“He was right here! Don't tell me you let him get past you.”

Merlin bristled.

“Are you blind?!” Arthur accused, and immediately regretted it because Merlin was giving him a look that;

  1. Very clearly indicated he could see quite well
  2. Promised something a little less benign than a half-eaten sausage in his bed later.



“Are you looking for me?” Asked a new voice. “I am Anhora, Keeper of the Unicorns.” Declared Anhora with the type of dramatic flair that could only indicate an alpha.

“Camelot is under curfew! What's your business here?” Demanded Arthur, because he was moderately sure there was no good reason to be in the burial vaults at this time of night (but then he’d been wrong about that windstorm… (compromising the belief that they knew everything was a very disturbing awakening to an alpha)).

“I have come to deliver a message!” Declared Anhora with a flourish.

“And who is this message for?” Arthur asked curiously/skankily. Curiously because he wanted to know what this stranger was doing in his burial vaults, skankily because Anhora was quite obviously creeping on Merlin.

“It is for you, Arthur Pendragon!” Anhora announced cryptically, eying Merlin appreciatively.

“Is it you who's responsible for killing our crops, turning our water into sand?” Demanded Arthur in a superb leap of logic (for an alpha anyway, Anhora was wearing druid robes, and clearly there was no way to keep them white without magic).

For Merlin’s part in all this he just looked confused. This was because Arthur was doing that thing with his hands again. Last time it had meant move the opposite direction from Arthur… Merlin stepped away from Arthur (which regrettably just pressed him closer to Anhora) Merlin looked back to Arthur with a smile for his reward (it better be candy and not just words this time… praise was all well and good, but snacks were even better). He was getting pretty good at working out these gesture things.

“You alone are responsible for the misfortune that has befallen Camelot.” Anhora announced, loosening Merlin’s neckerchief to check for bite marks.

“Me?!” Squeaked Arthur appalled. “You think I'd bring drought and famine upon my own people?” Arthur made some more desperate gestures at Merlin.

Merlin frowned. He couldn’t see why Arthur would want him to take off his pants right here, right now, but Merlin was never one to actually need a reason to strip. He scowled as he fumbled with his belt (George had double knotted it again. If George had his way Merlin would wear clothes all the time).

“When you killed the unicorn, you unleashed a curse. For this, Camelot will suffer greatly.”

“If you have put a curse on Camelot, you will lift it, or you will pay with your life.” Warned Arthur, drawing his sword.

“The curse was not my doing.” Denied Anhora, snuffling at Merlins neck.

“Undo the curse or face execution!” Arthur screamed. Alphas really loved yelling at things. Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Only you can do that. You will be tested.” Anhora patted Merlin's bottom possessively (after all, Anhora was old, not dead). Omegas were extremely rare amongst the druids, on two accounts;

  1. most druid camps were almost entirely formed of betas, and two betas could not sire an omega
  2. druids produced terrible blankets



“You're under arrest!” Gasped Arthur, because surely there was a law against caressing the buttocks of the crown princes… servant. He reached to pull Anhora away but he disappeared, reappearing instantly again further up the stairway.

“Until you have proven yourself, and made amends for killing the unicorn, the curse will not be lifted. If you fail any of these tests, Camelot will be damned for all eternity!” Cackled Anhora before blowing Merlin a kiss and vanishing.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in an alternative universe:

Stupid alpha killing one of his unicorns. “….uniiiiiicorn…. uniiiiiiiicorn….” Panted omega Anhora grinding against Arthur’s leg. “….unicorrrrn!”


	2. Chapter 2

“And you believe what this Anhora said about the curse to be true?” Gaius questioned Merlin.

Merlin shrugged. According to mother he was a terrible judge of character (how was Merlin supposed to know you ), s000o…

“Well… not much for breakfast, I'm afraid. We're down to our last few scraps of food.” Merlin turned an accusing stare on Gaius. It had occurred to him earlier that only Gaius had known about his pork stash. With a scowl, Merlin made Gaius a cup of tea and pushed it over.

Gaius took a sip gratefully, and immediately spat it back into the cup. “Where did you get the water to make this tea?”

Merlin smirked and pointed at the used bathwater from the previous day.

“Er… it's… not so bad really.” Gaius tried to convince himself. “Perhaps a little... savory.” He pushed the cup aside. ”What does Arthur think about the curse?”

Merlin rolled his eyes in answer.

* * *

Arthur was putting his boots on in his chambers when he found a hole in one of them.

“That... rat! It's eaten through my boot, look at it!” He demanded, showing the boot to Merlin.

“….hungry…?” Suggested Merlin slyly. He didn’t need Arthur to look too closely at that boot and realise those bite marks were suspiciously human sized. In Merlins defence, those marks did predate the rationing (a bit tough, a little salty… but not that bad really), and really the boots had asked for it by looking particularly tasty at the time.

“You think this is funny?” Demanded Arthur.

Merlin smirked. Yes.

“Get it mended!” Arthur instructed, tossing the boot to George (gently of course – there’d been some sort of flayed beast on his pillow last night that had him a little nervous in the quiet betas presence). Turning back to Merlin he said, “I told father I'll find this Anhora and put an end to the curse.”

Merlin snorted.

“Do you think I'm responsible for bringing suffering upon my own people?” Arthur nervously asked.

As Merlin’s only alpha (technically anyway, he did have an untechnical claim on Leon too – it was rather tenuously based on Merlin slipping a down payment of 2 coppers on Leon’s bedside table last night), therefore Arthur was by default responsible for everything that had happened since they’d met, and probably some things before, but Merlin couldn’t prove those.. “…unicorn….” Merlin accused.

Arthur frowned. “Why didn't you say anything?”

Merlin cocked his head to the side and gave Arthur _The Look_ again.

“But… why would Anhora appear in Camelot, and then lie to me?” Arthur reasoned. “Perhaps… we had him cornered. Was he just trying to talk his way out of it by blaming me?”

Merlin rolled his eyes. Anhora had never been trapped. “….disappear…” he reminded Arthur.

“True. My father has warned me about sorcerers like him. They will not rest until our kingdom is destroyed.” Declared Arthur.

Merlin huffed.

“You cannot trust a single word a sorcerer says.” Arthur started ranting. “You'd do well to remember that Merlin. Now, I think…” Merlin didn’t really catch the rest of whatever Arthur was saying. Arthur didn’t trust sorcerers. Merlin was a sorcerer, therefore Arthur did not trust Merlin. How rude. Merlin had never lied about anything in his entire life (mostly… well… hardly ever to Arthur… okay sometimes to Arthur… well most of the time… but he wasn’t trying very hard when he had and Arthur should have been able to work it out if he wasn’t so… alpha…).

Rude.

* * *

As Merlins future alpha (probably) Hunnith had felt it necessary to equip Arthur with some of the tools needed to keep Merlin… ‘manageable’ (a toolkit consisting primarily of a ham sandwich and a broom).

Merlin growled and scuttled away, eyes narrowed. All the food was in there. Food. But Arthur was between him and the food and he had a broom! Merlin’s one true weakness! Dammit! This was all mother’s fault. 

“...and stop smacking your lips. It's annoying.” Arthur commanded.

“…thirsty…” Merlin whined.

“We're all thirsty, Merlin.” Admonished Arthur.

Merlin sighed. It wasn’t like they hadn’t had food shortages in Ealdor (and frankly, he did still have quite a substantial stash in the dragon cave that Gaius was not aware of), but never water shortages…

“Someone's coming!” Hissed Arthur, drawing his sword and pulling Merlin toward the shadows of the grain store (he’d learnt his lessons when it came to gesturing). “Show yourself, before I run you through!” Arthur demanded from the intruder.

“Who are you?” Arthur demanded as a beta revealed himself, a shovel in one hand, a sack in the other.

“My name is... My name is...” The beta managed, unsure whether to be more frightened of the alpha knight or the crazy omega swinging the scythe.

“Speak up!” Demanded Arthur.

“My name is Evan, My Lord.” Stuttered the beta. Presumably Evan. The omega was getting closer. He swallowed nervously.

“I see you think you can help yourself to our grain reserves.” Arthur growled, because the beta kept glancing at Merlin. ”My father has ordered that looters be executed.” He covered.

“Please, My Lord!” Begged Evan. “I… I do not steal for myself! I have three children they have not eaten for two days! They are hungry!”

Merlin dropped the scythe. Babies!

“It's the same for everyone!” Arthur admonished, reciprocating a low whine from Merlin. This was not going to end well.

“I... I know that it is wrong to steal! I couldn't bear to see them starve!” Evan insisted.

Arthur could feel Merlins intense gaze as he asked. “And could you bear for your children to see you be executed?” Evan shook his head, tearing up. “Then you should go home. If you're caught stealing again, I will not spare you.”

“Yes, My Lord. Thank you!” Evan bowed, putting down the sack of grain and the shovel and turning away.

Merlin was still staring at Arthur expectantly.

Arthur groaned. He didn’t know if this beta even really had children... “Wait!” He demanded with a sigh.. When Evan turned around he tossed him the sack. ”Use it sparingly. It might be the last food you and your family get for some time.”

“You have shown yourself to be merciful and kind, My Lord. This will bring its own reward.” Evan murmured.

* * *

  
“Never knew water could taste so good!” Arthur gasped, gulping down the water.

Merlin gulped down his own mug in answer.

“The sand's disappeared. The water returned to the well. It doesn't make any sense.” Arthur mused. “I suppose you have some explanation for this, Merlin? Let's hear it.”

 _Anhora said you would be tested. And last night, in the grain store, you let that villager go. And he said it would bring its own reward._ Merlin didn’t say, because... omega. It was understood, nonetheless. “…test…” He stated.

“That villager? He probably didn’t even really have children, you do realise that…?” Arthur was never one to leave well enough alone.

“….test!” Spluttered Merlin around another mouthful of water. “…Anhora!”

“I cannot negotiate with sorcerers!” Denied Arthur. “My father wouldn't hear of it!”

Merlin narrowed his eyes. Arthur seemed to think Uther omnipotent (which maybe wasn’t that far-fetched… Uther did seem to have a bit of a sixth sense sometimes when it came to appearing anytime Merlin removed his smallclothes). He didn’t see why Arthur couldn’t negotiate, and just not tell Uther (lying by omission was an omega forte after all).

“Er… I must go check on the guard!” Declared Arthur, eager to escape Merlins accusing glare. “See if you can find me some food!”

Merlin cocked his head. Of course they had water now, and Merlin had his dragon stash, but Arthur still needed to eat.

Merlin thoughtfully watched a rat crawl out of Arthurs boot.

* * *

“Who?” Demanded Morgana imperiously.

There were a lot of people queued up outside the grain store. None of them appeared to have blankets or poisons… but then it could be difficult to tell. Poisons could be easily secreted on a person’s body, for example in a small glass vial in one’s cleavage.

“They've come from the outlying villages in search of food.” Explained Arthur. “There's not even enough rations to feed the people who are already here. It is not enough.” Arthur muttered and stalked away.

Shortly Gwen appeared with a cloth covered basket.

“Food?” Guessed Morgana. Food formed an essential part of Morganas plans now that water was plentiful.

Gwen pulled back the cloth back revealing some bread.

“Where?” Asked Morgana curiously.

“I was able to smuggle it out of the palace kitchens.” Gwen supplied.

Morgana nodded, shaking a vial over it (which Gwen chose to believe was some sort of tonic for good health) and started sharing the bread amongst the villagers (taking special care to target those with particularly louse-free looking children).

* * *

  
“Sire… pardon my concern… but I don’t know where Merlin got that…” Stuttered George as Merlin pushed the bowl of stew insistently into Arthurs hands.

“I’ve… lost my appetite.” Managed Arthur.

Merlin scowled.

“I can't. Not while my people are starving.” Arthur added desperately, looking at the… stew. Subject change… subject change…. “Er… do you really believe I'm responsible for the curse?”

Merlin nodded, holding a spoon of stew up to Arthurs mouth.

“Right.” Arthur declared. “We're going to the forest, first thing in the morning. Maybe we can pick up Anhora's trail?”

“…eaaaat…” Merlin insisted, pushing the spoon of stew to Arthur’s lips.

How bad could it be? And Merlin had prepared it for him specially… Ignoring Georges frantic veto Arthur parted his lips and Merlin shoved the spoon in.

“What kind of meat is this?” Arthur finally managed between spluttered coughing. “It has a… very strange… texture.”

“Pork.” Lied Merlin. Arthur was a bit squeamish sometimes. Look at how badly he’d reacted when Merlin had snacked on that dead frog week – granted most people cooked their frogs first…

“This isn't pork.” Arthur answered back without thinking. “It's far too stringy.”

“Pork.” Insisted Merlin, shoving another spoonful at his face.

“It's… it’s rat, isn't it?” Arthur asked cringing, finally interpreting what George was miming.

Merlin scowled at George. Snitch. He shoved the spoon meaningfully at Arthur again.

“Look at me! I'm being rude!” Arthur declared. “What sort of alpha am I, stuffing my face with this delicious stew when you're hungry, too!” Arthur pulled Merlin onto his lap. “Come on. Take a seat.”

Merlin frowned. How to explain that while everyone else was starving, he was constipated from bingeing cheese all night? Plus that rat stew tasted terrible (adding the last of the bathwater had seemed like such a good idea at the time… savory, Gaius had said…).

“Eat.” Insisted Arthur, having commandeered the spoon.

Merlin took a tentative bite. “…tasty.” (He lied.)

“Mm. Well, I'm glad you like it.” Arthur purred near his ear. “Because... there's plenty more.”

Arthur was pushing another spoonful at Merlin’s mouth (as a punishment for feeding it to Arthur in the first place and not because he was enjoying having a squirming omega on his lap) when there was an insistent banging at the door.

“Enter!” He allowed (it wouldn’t be the worst position the servants had ever caught him in with Merlin (that would be that one time at dinner when Arthur thought he might have swallowed a fish bone and Merlin had decided the best course of action would be to remove it from the bottom end).

“Food.” Demanded Morgana, whom was being trailed by a gaggle of hungry looking orphans.

Arthur paused and Merlin gave a radiant smile.

* * *

Arthur was looking for footprints or broken branches or whatever. Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Merlin! Merlin! He's here!” Cried Arthur suddenly, having spotted Anhora and giving chase.

Merin didn’t see where Arthur had run off to.

* * *

Arthur, chasing Anhora, instead came across Evan. The villager was surrounded by horded food.

“You? So… you're a thief.” Accused Arthur.

“Wasn't that obvious when you caught me stealing your grain?” Evan snarked.

“Fortunately I have more important things to deal with.” Arthur huffed. How had he thought this man was a beta? He reeked of alpha pheromones…

“You didn't really believe that story about my children, did you?” Evan pressed.

Arthur blushed. He was hardly about to admit he’d been trying to impress his servant. “What kind of man lies about starving children to save his own skin?” He snapped.

“Your people starve because you let thieves steal their grain. You are unworthy of the omega.” Evan mocked.

“What?! Merlin?!” Accused Arthur, having no idea how this had turned into a conversation about Merlin.

“Hey, your father would never have allowed an omega to go hungry.” Evan sniped.

“You hold your tongue, or I will make time to teach you some manners.”

“Your father would have had me executed, but you didn't have the stomach for it, did you, Arthur? And that's why Merlin doubts you'll make a good alpha.”

“You know nothing of what Merlin thinks!” Arthur denied. Because seriously… he’d literally had to pry Merlin out of his lap not an hour ago.

“I think he wishes he had another alpha, one who was worthy of giving him children. You shame him.” Evan prodded.

“Pick up your sword!” Demanded Arthur.

“He fears you do not have enough strength to even knot him! He must wonder if you can even provide him with enough food, let alone blankets…”

Arthur struck at Evan, who instantly disappeared while Anhora appeared behind Arthur.

“This is your doing?” Arthur demanded.

“It was a test to see what is truly in your heart.” Anhora growled.

“Your tricks prove nothing!” Arthur declared.

“Why did you kill this man?” Anhora asked.

“He insulted my honour!” Arthur blurted out.

“You could have chosen to ignore his taunts. What harm would they do you?” Anhora sniffed.

“You will lift the curse, Sorcerer.” Arthur demanded.

“It is not in my power.” Anhora picked at his nails disrespectfully.

“Then you will die!” Declared Arthur, swinging at Anhora who disappeared again. Really Arthur should have seen that one coming, yet he stumbled to the ground ungracefully.

“Killing me will not help you.” Taunted Anhora. “You have shown that you would kill a man to defend your pride. You have failed the test. For this, Camelot will pay dearly.”

“My people have done nothing!” Arthur exclaimed.

“Your people's suffering is not my doing. It is yours.” Anhora provoked, disappearing.

“…Arthur?!” Called Merlin pitifully, finally having noticed his absence.

* * *

  
“What is it? What's happened?” Arthur asked as Uther sifted rotten grain through his fingers.

“All our remaining supplies have rotted. Every last grain.” Uther explained.

“Arthur!” Complained Merlin. “Arthur! Arthur! Arthur!”

Gaius sighed. “I know Arthur's stubborn and pig-headed and annoying, but he cares about his people. More than he cares about himself. He will not forgive himself for making his people suffer.” He tried to explain. “You must make sure he doesn't do anything rash.”

Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Now Merlin, I know these might not look that good, but they say they taste like chicken.” Gaius produced some giant insects.

“…poison?” Asked Merlin, wondering if they were a gift for Morgana.

“Probably not?” Gaius stated hopefully.

Well, Merlin was up for anything.

(kinda like leeches, only crunchy)

* * *

Arthur was having a manly, alpha brood in the council chambers when his father arrived. “There are some supplies left in the palace stores. We are distributing them to the people, but there is not enough to live on. They will not survive for long.” He tried to explain.

“Then you must stop distributing food to the people.” Uther instructed. Uther was always one to take advantage of adversity, and he couldn’t help but calculate that if food became scarce enough Merlin would have no choice but to forgive the whole thing with his mother or risk starvation.

“They’ll starve!” Arthur argued.

“We must conserve the food we have for our army.” By which Uther ultimately meant the kingdoms alphas. It was the beta population that would suffer under such a regime. For the moment we will disregard omegas who were very unlikely to ever starve (possibly due to their flexibility when it came to things that beta might find morally abhorrent. Never be persuaded omega were inherently benevolent just because they protected children – an omega would just as easily poison you for a particularly fine blanket as gut you for your particularly tasty innards).

“We cannot let our people go without food!” Arthur proclaimed.

“We must defend the kingdom at all cost!” Uther insisted.

Merlin, who had been watching the exchange with interest felt his stomach growl. Possibly all the talk of starvation…

“What's the point of defending a kingdom when the people...” Arthur was interrupted midargument.

“Well, what would you have me do?!” Growled Uther, although it lacked the former venom because Merlin had sidled around behind him and was poking thoughtfully at his lower back.

“…starve to death?! Ask the neighbouring kingdoms for help?” Suggested Arthur vehemently. “They may be able to spare some food.”

“Out of the question!” Uther barked nervously. While he was quite fine with Merlin pawing at him Merlin had retreated and was now sharpening a dagger. “As soon as they realise how weak we are, our enemies will strike against us!” Lovely though he was, even Uther couldn’t help but notice Merlin had a rather unusual form of foreplay that seemed to involve a lot of sharp, pointy objects. Clearly a reflection of how inexperienced he was… such a delightfully innocent little thing…

Merlin shuddered at Uther’s lecherous glance and decided it would be better to harvest his kidneys later (perhaps with the aid of a sedative) and scuttled away to hide behind Arthur.

“You don't know that for certain!” Arthur argued, buoyed by Merlin’s presence at his own back (not to mention the curiously insectoid smell of his breathe… oddly erotic…).

“I would rather starve than beg my enemies for help! What of our kingdom's reputation? Have you no alpha pride?” Growled Uther.

“I cannot think of my pride when our people go hungry!” Arthur pointed out. “They're all I can think of!” Definitely. The people. And not Merlin palpating his backside.

Arthur’s lovely, meaty rump. Merlin drooled.

“Give the order to stop distributing food to the people.” Uther commanded. “Is that understood?”

“You'll have to give that order yourself!” Arthur angrily answered.

“Very well!” Uther couldn’t help but add a cruel barb. “But if you'd caught the sorcerer, I would not have to. That's your responsibility! One day you will understand what it takes to be King!”

* * *

  
“They do not know yet know there is worse to come.” Murmured Arthur, staring down at the main square, crowded with hungry peasants. Merlin snuggled into his side (and only plumped at his kidneys once, surely an affirmation that he supported Arthur. “My father is going to stop distributing food to the people. They are to be left to starve. I had a chance to lift the curse. And I failed them.” Arthur continued to whine. “My people are starving. Camelot is on the verge of collapse. And it is all my doing!”

Merlin sighed. This again. He gave Arthur’s buttocks a squeeze goodbye. He knew what had to be done.

* * *

  
“…Anhora!” Demanded Merlin, traipsing through the forest (traipsing was the most efficient form of omega locomotion – a rather distinctive form of distracted trudging that alphas inevitably found decidedly provocative). Merlin was in a hurry since it had taken him the better part of an hour to evade Uther who was determined to convince Merlin his own derriere was as potentially edible as Arthurs (imagine, if you will, alpha posturing (the middle age equivalent to twerking – if you have ever found yourself ass clapping to a fine Gregorian chant you will know exactly what this involved)).

“You wanted to talk with me?” Anhora appeared.

“…starving!” Demanded Merlin, stamping his foot aggressively.

“You must believe me when I say it gives me no pleasure to see your people suffering.” Anhora, we must remember had been alone with unicorns for a very, very long time – not because it was a requirement of being a keeper of unicorns, but because he lacked the social skills to build relationships with the other druids he met in the forest. Hence he probably wasn’t aware it was inappropriate to fondle someone while saying this. _Sorry all your mates are starving… imma goose you now._

“…stop!” Demanded Merlin with a growl. Somehow, omegas had never come to the conclusion that alphas found their growling not so much threatening as titillating – possibly because it usually got them what they wanted anyway.

“It is not in my power to lift the curse.” Truthfully Anhora probably would have lifted the curse to earn the omegas approval if he could. Emrys was immortal, Anhora was immortal... it was a perfect match really.

“Arthur!” Growled Merlin again.

“You have faith in Arthur?” Anhora hissed. At Merlin’s affirmation Anhora submitted. “Fine.” Anhora rolled his eyes. “Arthur must go to the Labyrinth of Gedref. There, he will face a final test. If he fails, there is no hope. The curse will destroy Camelot.” Naturally, being alpha Anhora ad-libbed “and you will become mine.”

Merlin wrinkled his nose in disgust when Anhora disappeared. If Uther had old man smell then Anhora was a billion times older man smell.

* * *

  
“You're not coming. I brought this curse upon Camelot. I'm gonna be the one to lift it, or die trying.” Arthur informed Merlin. How Merlin had been able to communicate the final challenge was in the Labyrinth of Gedref was anyone’s guess (but would have involved a lot less interpretative dance if Arthur had just thought to ask him to point at it on a map – definitely a lot less sexy too though, so maybe Arthur knew exactly what he was doing).

Merlin whined pitifully at the thought of Arthur dying.

“I'll die knowing I did everything I can!” Arthur pointed out.

“…Merlin!” Merlin decided, indicating himself.

“Merlin, you are to stay here, and help the people as best you can. Is that understood?” Arthur ordered him – which was as spectacularly ineffective as usual.

* * *

  
“…trap?” Merlin suggested, finding Anhora lurking in the labyrinth.

“The trap isn't for Arthur. It is for you!” Anhora cackled insanely. “ _Gehæftan!”_

Merlin gasped as vines grew from the walls and restrained him before he blacked out (determined to remember that spell for later).

* * *

  
Merlin was mildly impressed when he woke up. While this wasn’t the first time he’d woken up restrained (and no one here should judge Hunnith unless they have also raised an omega sorcerer son) it was the first time he woke up on a beach.

Not that Merlin was one to dwell on details. He was thirsty. Luckily someone had left two cups of wine on the table. He reached for one when Anhora appeared and slapped his hand away.

Merlin growled a warning. He was not used to being denied.

“No!” Anhora ordered, earning a shocked gasp from Merlin. No one had ever told him no before… (since he woke up on the beach about 2 minutes ago anyway).

“Merlin?” Queried Arthur in disbelief as he jogged up to the table. Merlin cocked his head slightly in recognition (or he would have if he wasn’t busy fighting Anhora for possession of the goblet), “Let him go!” Arthur demanded of Anhora. “I'll take your test, but not till he's released!”

“That is not possible. Merlin is part of the test!” Squeaked Anhora (due to Merlin sinking his teeth into the flesh of his forearm – possibly in pain, possibly in arousal) “Please… sit...” He managed to grind out from between clenched teeth. “If you refuse the test, you will have failed. Camelot will be destroyed and Merlin will remain with me.” Merlin spat blood to the side and lunged for the goblet again. “ _Gehæftan!”_ Grunted Anhora.

“I thought I told you to stay at home!” Arthur chided Merlin, earning an answering shrug. Turning to Anhora, ”Let’s get on with it!” he demanded.

“There are two goblets before you!” Anhora rushed, because Merlin had started chewing through the vine restraining him. “One of the goblets contains a deadly poison, the other goblet, a harmless liquid! All the liquid from both goblets must be drunk, but each of you may only drink from a single goblet!”

“What kind of ridiculous test is that? What does that prove?” Demanded Arthur.

“What it proves is for you to decide. If you pass the test, the curse will be lifted.” Anhora sweated nervously. Merlin was getting close to freedom.

“Let's think about this. What if I drink from my goblet first?” Arthur mused aloud. ”If it's poisoned, I'll die. And if it's not, then Merlin will have to drink from his, and he’ll die. There must be a way around it.” Merlin glanced up, fretfully. Or maybe it was indigestion. There was no telling how edible those vines were. “It’s perfectly simple.” Arthur continued. “One of us has to die. We have to find a way to determine which goblet has the poison. And then I'll drink it.”

Merlin whimpered. Maybe because he feared to lose Arthur, maybe because he was still pretty thirsty. Afterall, Morgana used words like ‘poison’ and ‘die’ in conversation quite readily so Merlin had learned to just tune them out completely.

  * _Actual conversation recorded between Morgana and Merlin earlier that day (betas were known to herd the two into the same space, not because they were easier to control together, but simply because it limited the destruction to a single room);_



_“Poison? Poison!” Morgana cackled. “Die!”_

_“…food?” Asked Merlin in response. “…blankets?”_

_“Blankets!” Replied Morgana “Poiiiiiisooooon!”_

_They both cackled insanely and went off to burn down the Armory._

“No Merlin. I will be the one to drink it! This is my doing!” Arthur insisted.

Merlin groaned. His throat was so dry…

“This is no time to be a hero, Merlin! It... it really doesn't suit you!” Arthur exclaimed.

“…thirsty!” Whined Merlin. Merlin made grabby hands for both goblets, but was still restrained by the vine remnants.

Arthur gasped, “He said each of us is only allowed to drink from a single goblet, but you’re right. If we pour all the liquid into one goblet, we can be sure it is poisoned. Then all the liquid can be drunk, and it will be from a single goblet!” When Merlin cocked his head Arthur added, “You never cease to surprise me Merlin! You're a lot smarter than you look!”

Merlin frowned, unsure if it was a compliment or not. He suspected not (but preened anyway).

“What?” Interrupted Anhora. Arthur was supposed to force Merlin to drink, then the curse would destroy Camelot and meanwhile Anhora would spirit away the sleeping Merlin (who Arthur would believe dead). And they would live happily ever after (Anhora, Merlin and the unicorns. Not the citizens of Camelot, they’d all be dead). “He said he’s thirsty...”

Merlin doubled down on the vine chewing when Anhora started giving him that salacious look again. Arthur took the distraction to take the two goblets and pour all of the liquid into one holding it up to drink when Merlin finally broke free.

“…Merlin drink!” Demanded Merlin grabbing for the goblet.

“Yes! Let Merlin drink it!” Anhora interrupted.

“As if I'd let you!” Arthur exclaimed

“…listen!” Merlin demanded.

”Yes! Listen to Merlin!” Anhora chimed in impatiently.

“You know me, Merlin. I never listen to you!” Boasted Arthur, drinking the contents of the goblet.

“Arthur!” Cried out Merlin as Arthur fell off the chair, unconscious. Merlin tried desperately to shake Arthur awake. “Arthur! Arthur! Arfer! Arfer!” (The last couple of Arthurs were distorted on account of Merlin’s teeth multitasking on Arthur’s backside – there was no point in wasting good food… there was a famine after all).

“Well. Bugger.” Said Anhora. This had not worked out at all in his favour. Especially since Merlin seemed to have remembered his presence and was growling low in his chest. “Erm… This was Arthur's test, not yours!” Anhora said defensively as Merlin approached. 

“Dead!” Accused Merlin. And where had he produced those daggers from…?

“He… he isn’t dead!” Anhora managed nervously. “Sleeping! Just sleeping!”

Merlin blink-blinked in confusion.

“A unicorn is pure of heart. If you kill one, you must make amends by proving that you also are pure of heart. Arthur was willing to sacrifice his life to save yours. He has proven what is truly in his heart. The curse will be lifted.” Anhora fabricated. Truth was, Unicorns weren’t so much pure of heart, as victims of a genetic dead end. As omegas** (which explained why their numbers were on the decrease) they didn’t have the best long-term memories (except when it came to fixating on grass and the occasional fine horse blanket…). Hence after a few days they tended to forget they were cursing some place and move onto the next grassy knoll. Chances were Camelot had already even returned to normal by now...

* * *

  
“Good news Sire! The crops are growing once again! They are bringing in the harvest!” Announced Gaius when Arthur finally woke in his own bed.

Arthur frowned, trying to piece together what had happened… Camelot was back to normal… he had swallowed the poison… he should be dead… but why was he back in Camelot… in his chambers… with Gaius.... and why did he have bite marks on his buttocks? He turned an accusing glare on Gaius.

“Is this your doing? Is the sorcerer dead?” Demanded Uther, bursting into the chambers and checking under Arthur’s bed.

“He won't be troubling us anymore.” Stated Gaius. Merlin had dragged an unconscious Arthur into the physicians chambers over an hour ago and been very forthcoming about how he had dealt with Anhora (an explanation that had involved three seperate anatomy charts and a convenient cadaver).

“Good, make sure the grain reserves are re-stocked.” Muttered Uther, disappointed to not find Merlin, who was of course out celebrating the harvest (a duty he took very seriously since it involved both food and nudity (actually he may have added the nudity part for his own convenience)) much to the delight of the alpha populace, and would not be back for several hours.

___

** Nobody really knows what happened to all the alpha unicorns. Some questionable mytho-biologists have theorised that they may have been cannibalised over a period of time by omega unicorns. As cannabalism has never been recorded in humans, the only other species to have alpha and omega designations, this theory does not have much credence


End file.
